


Another Mafia AU That No One Asked For

by TheSmellOfDustAfterRain



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Genderfluid Character, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostitute AU, Prostitution, T slur, Transphobia, trans minor character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmellOfDustAfterRain/pseuds/TheSmellOfDustAfterRain
Summary: Logan owns the Hotel California, a cover for a prostitution ring. Pat, genderfluid they/them, works for him. Roman runs one of the local gangs with Virgil by his side.





	1. Chapter 1

It was around 7 am when Logan finished backing up the surveillance recording from the previous night and checking for any breaches in the security system. Cracking his neck, he stood up and left the small dark room, into a lit hallway on the second floor.  The night crew were leaving for the day from the service exit; it wouldn’t be wise for the hotel guests to see these particular employees. See, The Hotel California catered to a very distinct clientele. It was a real, functioning hotel, but it was also a cover for a prostitution ring, a brothel of sorts.

Logan nodded to the few girls and guys who were leaving. He took the stairs to the third floor. He knocked on one of the doors, before using his key card to enter.

“Pat,” Logan called.

“I’m in here,” a voice called from the bathroom.

A tall individual entered the room. They were dressed in a pale blue crop top, silver sequined miniskirt, and silver heels which only added to their height. When they saw Logan, their face broke into a dazzling smile and the blue eyeshadow around their eyes sparkled.

“Hello darling,” they said, stooping to press a kiss to Logan’s lips.

Logan flushed, he despised that his partner was so much taller than him. “Must you wear those incredibly impractical shoes, Pat?”

“Yes,” they said. “They make my legs look even better and make you even shorter and I love my tiny boyfriend,” Pat joked. “Whacha doing up here?”

“I thought I’d take you out for breakfast after work tonight.”

 Pat smiled softly. “I’d love that. Where you taking me?”

“Where do you want to go?”

“McDonalds.”

“Really?” Logan asked, unbelievingly.

“What?” Pat asked. “I like their hashbrowns.”

“Fine,” Logan relented. “Are you going to change or put something over that?”

Pat grabbed a white fur jacket and threw it on. “All set,” they said, excitedly.

The two left through the service exit, into a fenced in parking lot.  Logan’s credentials opened the gate and he drove them off of the property.

The ride was quiet for the first few minutes. Pat gazed out the window at the city, contently. Logan moved his right hand from the steering wheel to Pat’s exposed thigh. They sighed at the contact.

“Are you happy, baby?” Logan asked.

Pat looked at Logan with a warmth in their eyes. “Extremely.”

Logan hummed happily and stroked his thumb over Pat’s warm skin, a small moan escaping their lips. “You like that, baby?”

Pat nodded and made a soft, content sigh.

“I couldn’t hear that. Am I making you feel good, baby.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Logan’s eyes were still locked on the road as he slid his hand under Pat’s skirt and brushed his hand over their lace covered cock.

“Oh, sir,” Pat groaned, giving their hips a small thrust.

Logan ground the heel of his hand lightly into Pat’s cock. Pat moaned and hardened in their panties.

Logan’s cock twitched hearing his partner’s sounds of pleasure. “You’re so wet for me, baby.” Logan continued applying pressure to their increasingly damp panties. “Is this all for me, baby?”

“Yes, sir. All for you, sir.”

“Then, who are those men you let touch you at night?” Logan asked, removing his hand from Pat’s crotch.

“They’re nothing, sir,” Pat whined. “They mean nothing. I’m yours. I belong to you, sir,” Pat pleaded.

Logan groaned and stiffened in his pants. “That’s right, baby. You belong to me. No one else can have you like me.”

“Yes, sir. No one. Please, touch me,” they begged.

Logan chuckled. “I thought you wanted breakfast.”

Pat opened their eyes and saw that they were sitting in the McDonald’s parking lot. Logan had planned this whole thing out, so they’d be left unfulfilled and that thought made them swear under their breath.

“What was that?” Logan asked, knowingly.

“Nothing.” Logan glared at Pat. “Nothing, sir,” they corrected.

“Okay. Let’s go get you your hashbrowns.”

 

 

[Pat's outfit](https://all-the-fand0mz.tumblr.com/post/167724570442/pats-outfits-1-i-have-way-too-much-fun)


	2. Chapter 2

Pat stepped out the car, desperately hoping that their arousal was not obvious under their skirt. Fortunately, the store was mostly empty. The two placed their order and took a seat to wait.

They were talking, when Pat said, “I’m just saying, I take pride in calling myself a whore. If other people can reclaim derogatory words about their race or sexuality, why can’t I reclaim a word about my profession?”

An old couple looked over at the two of them in shock. They stood and fled the building as two large men entered.

“Fair point,” Logan said. “Now, why don’t you be a good whore and go get our food?”

Pat flipped him off with a smirk and got up, their heels clicking across the linoleum.

One of the imposing men approached Logan.

“Hey Geek Squad!” one of the men hissed. “My Boss wants to talk to the Manager of your little whorehouse.”

Logan looked up at him, slowly, taking in his clunky, black boots, the gun in his waistband, and his shaved head and tattoos.

“Tell Riley that if he wants to talk to the Manager, he should make an appointment, not harass the head of cybersecurity.”

The large man stepped closer, glaring. “Your Manager is not known for the best with scheduling meetings with Riley.”

Logan stood up. He fell almost a foot shorter than the towering man, but somehow still gave off a more menacing aura. “Maybe, if Riley wasn’t a piece of shit who encouraged his men to beat the Manager’s whores, he’d have a better chance at getting a meeting.”

“Why you little…” the man began.

“Hey, Bruce,” the second man called, “look what I found over here.”

The second man was just as tall and large as the first, with the same gun and haircut. Visible on his forearm was a swastika. It was the same arm he had wrapped around Pat.

“This one of the whores?” the Nazi asked. “Bit ugly. Or is it one of those trannies that works there?”

“I’d be pissed,” the first man said, “if I paid for a hot piece of pussy and got a tranny freak, instead. I’d probably kill the unnatural freak.

Logan had been seething this whole time, but hearing these animals talk about his Pat like they were made him see red. People always tended to underestimate Logan because of his size, but beneath his small frame was hidden a mass of strength.

Time seemed to slow for Logan. In one moment, an open palm to the first man's sternum made him bend in half. Logan swiped the gun from his waistband and slammed it into his head. The next moment, the gun was leveled at the man holding Pat. BANG! And, the next moment, he was dead. The man at Logan’s feet groaned, and a swift kick to the face knocked him out.

Pat flew into Logan’s arms, trembling.

“Hush, darling,” Logan whispered. “Everything is okay. I got you baby. You’re safe.” Logan looked around the store, at the employees cowering. “We weren’t here. And, if I hear one of you said anything, you won’t be here either.”

The terrified people nodded.

“Come on baby. Let’s go home.”

The doorbell rang as a man entered. Logan raised the gun at them.

“Relax,” he said. “I’m not here for trouble.”

“Then what do you want?” Logan spat.

“A meeting with the Manager.”

“Make an appointment.”

“This is the appointment. Now, if you wouldn’t mind coming with me. The Prince has been waiting awhile to meet you, Logan.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did this chapter get so long?!

Pat clung, trembling, to Logan during the car ride to meet the Prince. He wiped the blood splatter from their face, but there was nothing to be done for the stained, white coat.

The ride was quiet as Logan, then, recounted everything he knew about the Prince: he was relatively new to the gang scene, he specialized in smuggling, and a source, albeit a drunk one, claimed he was ex-military. The hotel workers, and few street workers who temp at the hotel, all tell Logan that the Prince’s men are dedicated to him, which is unusual. Most men will accidentally, or even purposefully, spill information about their boss. That was not the case with the Prince. Such loyalty indicated to Logan that the Prince ruled not through fear but through genuine respect.

The drive through the city was not a long one. The driver pulled into the underground parking lot for a high-end condominium. They were led to an elevator, which took them to an office floor. The elaborate decorations were designed to project wealth and the secluding nature of being 12 stories up and the twisting route they were led down were designed to confuse and disorient. The whole endeavor was meticulously planned to make any ‘guests’ know who was in control.

The office they were led to was large and grandiose. The dark red color palate gave off a regal feeling. Built-in bookshelves lined one wall. A large mahogany desk took up another side. It gave off an intimidating feeling. Logan was unaffected.

 With all the ornate ornamentations, one almost failed to notice one particular decoration: a young man, or older boy, his slender build and lack of body hair made it difficult to discern his age, kneeling, naked and collared, on a crimson pillow beside a wingback chair of the same color. The black collar was a stark contrast to his pale skin. His eyes were glassy and unfocused and visible track marks on his arms displayed the reason.

Logan and Pat sat, facing empty chair and barely-conscious boy.

“I don’t like this, Lo,” Pat whispered. They wished they could crawl into Logan’s lap. Separated from him, by what seemed like miles, they felt cold and unprotected. But, appearances must be upheld.

“If the Prince wanted us dead, he wouldn’t have gone through the trouble of planning this ‘appointment’. All of this is an elaborate production designed to instil a sense of uneasy and make the director of this performance seem more illustrious.”

“I still don’t like it,” Pat murmured. They picked at the dried blood on their coat.

“I know, baby,” Logan conceded. “I don’t either.”

The heavy office door opened loudly, startling the two, and a proud man entered. He was dressed in tailor fit black pants, shining black shoes, and a snow-white dress shirt with gold buttons. His face and neck were tan and strong. His eyes were an amber shade of gold and his hair was short, militaristic. When he sat, his pants legs lifted slightly and revealed scarlet socks.

“Good afternoon, sir,” the Prince said to Logan. “Mx.” he added, nodding to Pat. Pat softened a bit, but this just put Logan more on edge. How much did this man know about them? “I’d like to thank you for joining me on such short notice. We are both very busy men, Mr. Sanders, so I will get right to the point. I would like to propose a business deal. You have services which can benefit me, and I have services which can benefit you.”

“I have managed without outside assistance for three years. I can take care of my own assets,” Logan said.

“You have control of everything that happens inside of your hotel, yes. But, what about Lily, Robert, and Casey. Three people working for you attacked by other factions just outside of your premises all in the last month.”

“My job is to ensure the safety of my employees while they are at work. What happens to them once they leave the building is no longer my concern.”

“We both know that is not true. I know for a fact that, following the attacks all three were ‘promoted’ to full-time and are living at the hotel, under your constant protection. You care about what happens to them.”

“If you know all of this, you’ll know my employees are not for sale,” Logan said.

“No, no. It’s not your employees in which I’m interested. It’s you.”

“You know nothing about me.”

“I know everything about you,” the Prince said. He looked down and spoke to the drugged boy, “Tell them what you know, baby.”

Immediately, the boy’s dazed look vanished, and his eyes locked onto Logan’s. The knife-sharp eye contact sent a shiver down his back.

“Logan Sanders,” he said with a quiet confidence, “28. Mother: Maria Sanders, 25, deceased, cause of death blunt force trauma to head. Father: David Sanders, 48, currently serving a 40-year sentence at Fort Lemsworth Prison for the murder of Maria Sanders. You graduated from Middleton High School in 2006, then from Brown University cum magna lude with a Masters in Cybersecurity in 2012. You worked for the cybersecurity company SystemaTech from 2012 to 2014. You opened the Hotel California in 2014.”

“So, you did a background search on me,” Logan said, unimpressed.

The boy smirked and continued. “You are currently in a relationship with Patton ‘Pat’ Michaels, 24, genderfluid they/them. They are a full-time employee at the Hotel California. Mother: Jackie Michaels, 45. Father: Harold Michaels 48. Twin sisters: Heather and Weather, 26. They came out, and were subsequently kicked out, at 17. They began working the streets in 2010. You began seeking their services in 2013. They were raped by a client in 2014, though they never reported the assault. This is what prompted you to establish the Hotel. Also, they are currently wishing they could be comforted by you.”

Logan looked over at Pat, who gave him a small nod.

“You can go to him,” the Prince said to Pat. “I don’t want you to feel scared or uncomfortable.”

Pat looked doubtful.

“It’s fine. Here, I’ll show you. Come here, Virgil.”

The boy, Virgil, rose and crawled into the Prince’s lap.

Pat, seeing that it was okay, sprang from their seat and wrapped themself around Logan.

“It’s okay, baby. I gotcha,” Logan whispered as he stroked small circles on their back. “So, what exactly are you a) offering to me and b) wanting from me?” he asked the Prince.

“Protection. I protect your employees and establishment, and you protect my cyberassets as well as launder a modest amount of money.”

“You want to use my cover as your cover? The police already suspect the Hotel. More money will just make me look more suspicious and put even more eyes on me. So, unless your intent is to get me arrested, I decline your offer.”

“You didn’t tell him about the undercover,” Virgil said to the Prince.

“What undercover?” said Logan.

“The undercover I alerted Jessie to. You really should hire better security. He almost let a cop walk right into your building,” he said, smugly.

 “Jessie’s my best. Nothing gets past him.”

“I got past him, and a cop almost did, too. If that’s your best, it’s a wonder you’ve made it this far.”

“Hush, pet,” the Prince chided. “Logan has managed without help for three years. Clearly, he does not need ours.”

“What else do you know?” Logan asked Virgil. “You’re obviously highly perceptive, possibly even highly intelligent, so what else have you learned.”

“So much,” Virgil said, grinning.

“Tell me.”

“He can tell you over brunch while we discuss our arrangement and get to know one another,” the Prince interrupted. “Virgil, go get dressed. And, if it’s alright with Logan, take Pat to Cynthia’s room. She’ll likely have some things in their size, I’m sure they don’t want to eat spattered with blood.”

“By the way, I’m Roman. Roman Prince, and I look forward to working with you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Logan and Roman left the office, leaving Pat and Virgil.

“Ro’s right,” the naked man said, “Cynthia will most likely have something in your size.”

“We can stop and let you get dressed first,” Pat said.

“I’m fine like this for now. Everyone knows who I belong to and won’t fuck with me.”

“Roman does seem like the type that can get defensive of what is his.”

“Roman doesn’t own me.”

“Who do you belong to then?” Pat asked, confused.

“Myself,” Virgil said with a devilish grin.

Pat chuckled softly.

“Let’s go get you cleaned up.” Virgil stood confidently, no signs of the drugged, submissive act Pat had first seen. He led Pat out the door and to the elevator.

“If you don’t belong to Roman, what do you do here?” Pat asked.

“He doesn’t own me, but I am with him,” Virgil said on the quick trip down a few floors. “I am his eyes and ears. You’d be amazed what people say when the only other person in the room seems drugged out of his mind.”

“So, you spy on people?” Pat asked as they walked down the hall.

“Most of Roman’s ‘business partners’ are lowlifes who would sell him out in a heartbeat.”

Virgil knocked on the door they had stopped in front of. The door swung open and a tall woman appeared.

“Verge, darling!” Her voice was deep but lilting. She stooped to hug Virgil, unfazed by his nudity. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“I literally saw you two days ago, Cynth,” Virgil said with mock annoyance in his voice.

“And, they were the longest two days of my life,” Cynthia sighed, dramatically. She looked up and looked at Pat. “Who’s your lovely friend here?” she asked.

“This is Pat. Their boyfriend is in discussion with Roman. We came to ask if you had anything they could change into,” Virgil explained.

“Of course. Of course, darling. Come in and let’s get you out of those bloody clothes.” The two were ushered into Cynthia’s room. “Stay here, Verge.”

Cynthia practically shoved Pat into her walk-in closet. “Now, anything strike your fancy, love?”

Pat trailed their fingers over some of the beautiful clothes. They had some fine things at the hotel, but nothing compared to Cynthia’s collection of garments.

“They’re all so pretty,” Pat said, as they continued perusing.”

“Not as pretty as you.”

Pat blushed. Despite what they did for a living, casual compliments still flustered them.

Then, they spotted a particular shirt and gasped. “This,” they said, holding up their choice.

 “Honestly, I’m not surprised you like that one.” Cynthia laughed. “And, what to go with that? You have legs that go on for days, so I suggest these,” She said showing Pat.

“Perfect,” they said, grinning.

“I think I have a pair of shoes and earrings that go perfect with that outfit.”

“Show me.”

When the two finally came out of the closet, Virgil was sitting on Cynthia’s bed.

“Get your naked ass off my bed,” Cynthia joked.

Virgil looked at what Pat was wearing. “Suits you,” he said.

“They look adorable, Verge, and you know it,” Cynthia chastised.

“With as long as you took in there, I would be disappointed if they didn’t look absolutely adorable.”

Pat blushed again.

“Brunch should be ready soon. It won’t take me nearly as long to get dressed,” he said with a grin.

Cynthia hugged Pat. “I look forward to seeing you again, love.”

“Me too, Cynthia,” Pat said.

“Please, all my friends call me Cynth.”

“Well, I look forward to seeing you again, Cynth.”

Virgil led them back to the elevator and to the penthouse floor. “Come on. Won’t take me but a few minutes to change.”

As Virgil directed Pat back to his and Roman’s bedroom they could vaguely hear Logan’s voice behind them.

Virgil was quick to change, and a few minutes later the two were heading toward the kitchen where they found Logan and Roman.

* * *

 

Roman and Logan took the elevator to the penthouse floor in silence. The elevator opened to a large living room. To the left was a hallway which Logan guessed led to a bedroom. Roman headed to the right, into a gourmet looking kitchen.

Logan was mildly surprised when Roman grabbed two aprons, putting one on himself and handing the other to Logan. He started a pot of coffee brewing.

“Didn’t picture you as the cooking type,” Logan said as he tied the strings behind his back. “Figured you’d have your own personal cook.”

“I like cooking. It relaxes me,” Roman said, pulling ingredients from the fridge.

“So, what are we making?” Logan asked.

“I was just thinking scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes. We’ll have to make some chocolate chip ones cause Virgil has a sweet tooth. Pan up the bacon on some baking trays and get them in the oven. Then start cracking the eggs and I’ll make up the batter for the pancakes.”

Logan rolled up his sleeves and did as he was told. “What exactly is Virgil to you?”

“He’s my boyfriend,” Roman said matter-of-factly.

Logan started cracking eggs into a large bowl. “He’s not some… human object you own? Cause men like that have tried to get me to work with them, and I don’t stand for that kind of ownership.”

“Of course not,” Roman sounded offended. “Virgil is his own person. I don’t think I could own him if I tried. He’s too strong-willed to let anyone own him, not after what he’s been through.”

“What has he been through?”

“That’s not my place to say. But, some very bad things.”

Logan dropped the subject. “Do you have any buttermilk?”

“Check the fridge.”

Logan found some and added some to the bowl of liquid eggs. “I remember my mother used to add buttermilk to her eggs to make them light and fluffy. It’s one of the only memories of my mother that I have.”

“I’m sure they’ll be delicious,” Roman said softly.

“Well,” Logan said, clearing the memory from his mind, “they’re ready to be cooked.”

“We’ll wait until Virgil and Pat get here to make up the eggs and pancakes since they’ll only take a few minutes.”

“So, what do we do until then?”

“We can talk,” said Roman.

“About what?”

“About anything. Your childhood, your school years, your previous work,” Roman suggested.

“Why do all these ice-breaker questions make me suddenly feel like I’m on a first date?” mused to himself.

Roman body language and tone shifted, “This could be a first date.”

Logan stammered, “But you’re dating Virgil.”

“We have an open relationship.” Roman stalked toward Logan, and he had never felt more like prey. “Plus, while he was doing his reconnaissance on you, he said you were very attractive. So, he might not be opposed to it.”

“But, I’m dating Pat.”

“They’re more than welcome to join us if they want.”

The sound of the elevator doors opening stopped Roman’s advance just a foot from Logan, “Sounds like they’re here.”

Logan breathed a sigh of relief. “W-we should,” he cleared his throat. “We should probably get the rest of the food ready.”

“We should,” Roman said with a smirk. He made no attempt to leave Logan’s personal space.

Logan was flustered. “I can, um, I can cook the eggs and… and you can make the, um, the,” Logan couldn’t think of the word.

“The pancakes?” Roman provided.

“Yeah, those.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Roman walked away with a slight sashay, leaving Logan red-faced and very confused. “You gonna cook these eggs, or just leave them sitting here?” Roman asked, teasingly.

Logan broke out of his daze. “Yeah. Yeah, sorry.”

A few minutes later, the eggs were almost done, and the first batch of pancakes were coming off the griddle, just as Virgil and Pat entered the kitchen.

Logan turned and say his partner, “Aw, baby. You look adorable.”

They blushed. They were wearing a long-sleeve sweater, the top half and arms yellow, the bottom half teal, with a black cat face on it. They were wearing teal short shorts, which accentuated their long legs, and yellow converse. They also wore tiny cat earrings.

“It smells great in here,” Virgil said, walking up to Roman. He stood on his toes and wrapped his arms around his taller boyfriend’s neck. Roman seemed to whisper something in his ear, which caused the shorter man to smirk at Logan.

Roman untangled himself from his boyfriend’s arms and pulled the bacon from the oven. “Well, everything’s done, so let’s take this all over to the breakfast nook and dig in. Virgil, be a dear and bring the coffee and juice to the table. Pat, could you grab the pancakes and Logan can get the eggs.”

Everyone did as instructed and were soon sitting around the table.

“Dig in, everyone,” Roman said.


End file.
